


The Streets of Chicago

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: CPR, F/F, F/M, Father!Jonny, Feels, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Themes, Kaner crying, Kazer, Kazer Kids, Kid Fic, Lesbians, M/M, Marriage, Runaway, this entire thing is just loads of feels plus parents!Kazer so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Jonathan is a runaway, who settles in Chicago. He makes a friend and takes in a few kids off the streets. When he saves a woman's life, he's thrown into the hockey world. But when something happens to Jonny, well, let's hope what goes around, comes around.





	The Streets of Chicago

Winter was bitter in Chicago. Jonathan had only been here a couple months. He thought he'd have a shot in New York to get a job, but the workplaces were so dangerous, and so very dirty, that Jonathan had to leave.

He was informed by a coworker of his that Chicago had some okay-jobs for twenty-one year olds, and that, while it might not have been the safest place, it was definitely a better place to go and look for jobs. So, Jonathan quit his job, and moved to Chicago about six months ago. He found a job as a bartender relatively quickly, and made a new friend: Hayley.

The moment he introduced himself as her new coworker, she spun around, shook his hand, and said, “Hi! I'm Hayley, I’m twenty-five, and I'm a lesbian. Enjoy your shift!” Then, she proceeded to walk out. Jonathan knew they were going to be great friends.

They were. After a week, Hayley got her schedule changed so she could work with Jonathan during his evening shifts: 6 p.m. to 1 a.m.

Things started to look up for Jonathan. His past hadn't been the greatest. After all, he was a ‘runaway.’ Technically, he had argued to Hayley one night, he wasn't, because he was an adult, and he'd told his parents he'd wanted to leave for a long time. They just didn't believe him.

Hayley had snorted, “Well, they ought to believe you now.”

Jonathan had just stared into his beer bottle, thinking of his mother.

Jonny was walking down the street one night. He was on his way to work, when he found a young boy, curled up on the side of the road, crying into his knees. People were yelling at each other around him — a worker from McDonald’s and some random people — about getting the kid off the McDonald’s property before they called the cops. Jonny went into McDonald’s, and when he came out with his food, the boy hadn't moved. The people had left.

He looked around, picked up the boy, and carried him off. He took him back to the house, fed him, and tucked him into bed. His name was James.

The next day, Jonathan walked past the same McDonald’s, and no one was fussing over the child.

___________________

“Three tequilas,” a man smirked, slapping down a ten dollar bill as he looked to the two girls wearing practically _nothing_ that were holding his arms, “Add a little extra kick, if you don't mind.”

Jonathan resisted the urge to gag when he heard the girls giggle. He took the money, gave the man his change, and quickly made the drinks. The man thanked him and sauntered off, the girls following suit with their drinks.

Jonathan grimaced as Hayley walked up next to him, “I have half a mind to call the police.”

Hayley just hummed, “That brunette was hot.”

“She looked like she was _fifteen_ ,” Jonathan emphasized in disgust, “and he looked like a greasy-looking cowboy.”

Hayley’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. “Isn't that a kink?”

Jonathan threw his head back and groaned. “I give up with you.”

His watch beeped, suddenly, indicating his shift was over. “Finally!” Hayley exclaimed, “If I didn't get out of here within the next ten minutes, I would have strangled the next guy who ‘mistook’ my boobs for my eyes.”

Jonathan snorted.

They grabbed their things and left the bar, and Jonathan breathed in the cold winter air. Then walked home and discussed the latest Blackhawks’ game. This was their usual routine. However, their routine changed one fateful day, when Jon and Hayley were off work.

“I'm gonna grab some takeout,” he told Hayley she closed the door to the noisy room, “Chinese. Want your usual?” Hayley agreed.

They made their way to the Chinese takeout place, but never got there. Instead, he was stopped by a crowd of people standing around something- no, someone.

Jonathan quickly pushed past people to see a blonde woman lying on the ground, not moving. Jonny dropped to his knees next to her and nudged her harshly. She didn't move.

“Ma’am? Ma’am, can you hear me? Ma’am?” Jonathan repeated, but again, she didn't respond.

There was a child being held back by a teenage boy, and she was holding into another little girl, crying loudly for her mother. Shit, those were the woman’s daughters.

“Hayley, call 911.” Jonathan ordered and quickly began to perform CPR on the woman. Hayley pulled out her phone and did as she was told.

“Come on, come on,” Jonathan mumbled, looking worriedly at the woman, “You've got daughters.” He continued to pump on her chest, hoping to get some reaction.

“An ambulance is on its way, Jonny.” Hayley informed him.

Jonathan nodded. “H, check her breathing. Can someone tell me what happened?”

Hayley got down and listened to the woman’s breathing as a man spoke up. “Well she was running with those kids, and then she just kind of stopped for a few seconds, and the collapsed. We all tried to help her, but none of us result knew what to do. Most of us called 911.”

Jonathan didn't respond to the man as he tried to focus more on the woman and keeping the steady beat of his pumps.

“She's breathing,” Hayley told him, “Not very well. Doesn't sound like asthma, but I don't know.” She paused, and she heard sirens in the distance. “The ambulance is almost here, Jonny. Don't worry.”

But Jonathan wasn't listening. He was focused in on the beats, on the woman. “You've got girls,” he kept repeating, “Stay with me. You've gotta stay with me.”

Someone was pushing Jon out of the way, and he went to fight, but Hayley pulled him bad enough to let him see that it was the paramedics. Jonny stood and watched them continue CPR on the woman while they lifted her to a stretcher and rolled her into it. One of the medics asked Jon some questions, which he answered to the best of his ability. He was shaking.

“We need someone to stay with the girls until an officer gets here to take him to the hospital.” She asked, and one of the crying girls latched onto Jonathan’s leg. The other quickly followed suit. The medic looked at Jonathan with pleading eyes, and Jonathan couldn't say no.

The police arrived two minutes after the ambulance left, and he took the girls into the squad car to go to the hospital. Jonathan grabbed Hayley’s arm, “Follow that car.”

__________________

Jonathan speed-walked into the hospital and immediately spotted the officer and two little girls sitting in the chairs. The oldest-looking girl spotted him and leapt up, running over and holding onto him tightly. The other girl did the same.

The officer shook his hand. “You're the boy that gave CPR, right?”

Jonathan nodded and shook his hand, before placing it back on one of the girl’s backs protectively, as he was doing with the other. The officer didn't question it.

“I heard the paramedics say coming in that she'd regained consciousness in the ambulance. Your CPR saved her life, son.”

Jonathan’s chest clenched. He gave a tight smile, before thanking him. He looked down at the girls. “What do I do with them?”

The officer chuckled. “Why don't you sit with us until their father comes? They obviously don't seem to shy around you.”

Jonny was more than happy to oblige.

__________________

Jonathan was playing on his phone when the hospital doors slammed open and one of the girls threw themselves off his leg.

Jon looked up and repeatedly slapped Hayley – who was asleep – on the arm. “Ow, ow, ow, you dipshit! What do you wa-”

She looked over and widened her eyes when she saw half a team of Blackhawks players, decked from head to toe in practice gear. One of them pushed his way up to the desk – Sharpy.

“Abby Sharp,” he breathed, “Please, I'm her husband.”  
  
“Daddy!” The girls screamed and took off after him, and realization struck Jonathan like a truck.

Abby Sharp was the woman he'd give CPR to. Those girls were Maddy and Sadie. He'd saved Abby Sharp’s life.

Jonathan shot out if his chair and stumbled down a hall, hiding behind it. Hayley was by his side in an instant. “Jonny, it's not Halloween. Why are you pretending to be the Flash?”

Jonathan glared at her. “I performed CPR on Abby fucking Sharp. The wife of one of the best hockey players I've ever seen. The _captain_ of the Blackhawks.”

Hayley raised her eyebrows. “Mhm. I got that. What's the problem?”

Jonathan didn't respond, and Hayley hummed. “Oh, I get it. You're being that self-conscious, stay-out-of-the-spotlight, no attention guy again. Dammit, Jonny. You saved that girl’s life. You have a right to go out there and admit it. Get hugs from your favorite hockey players. Maybe even get a kiss.”

Jonathan shoved her lightly. “I'm serious, Hayley.”

Hayley sighed. “Fine, fine. I'll sneak you out of here. But you're buying dinner for the next week.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “I do that anyway.”

Hayley peered around the corner, seeing Madelyn looking around in confusion – probably looking for Jonny. The team sat in the seats in the waiting room, Sharpy bouncing his leg anxiously. Hayley wrapped Jonathan’s arm around her shoulders and pulled his head down, hiding his face as they walked out of the hospital doors. They weren't spotted.

“Good thing I'm a lesbian,” Hayley responded after they were safely out of the hospital, “We were inches from kissing.”

Jonathan shuddered, “Gross.”

__________________

Hayley was at the house, taking a nap, or cooking, or doing something. Jonny wasn't sure, because he wasn't there.

No, he was at the hospital, sitting in the back of the waiting room with his knees to his chest and his head on the wall. He was dozing. It was late in the afternoon, almost five thirty. He wanted to wait to see when Abby would walk out of there. He wasn't family, so he couldn't get any information, but he could sit in the waiting room and wait for her to be discharged. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

He'd been there for two days, this being his third. Hayley would bring him food sometimes, or bring James to entertain him. Eventually, they'd leave, and Jon would be alone again. Not that he minded too much.

On the third day, Jon woke from a nap with a blanket draped over his body. He stayed like that for another couple hours, until Patrick Sharp, Patrick Kane, and Corey Crawford made their daily visit. This time was different, however. Sharpy didn't have Maddy and Sadie and Kane and Crawford were whispering and pointing to-oh, they're pointing to him.

Jonathan averted his eyes and pulled out his phone, deciding to play a game to make it seem like he wasn't being too kick of a stalker. He saw Sharpy walk to the elevators out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at his phone, only to look up when a shadow fell over him. He glanced up, then raised his head to be met with Crawford and Kane.

Jonathan forced himself not to flush.

“Hi,” Crawford smiled, “We’re here for a friend- sort of. She's more like family. But, we couldn't help but notice that you've been here every single day. Is everything okay?

Jonathan put his phone away. “Hm? Oh, yeah, everything’s fine. I'm waiting for a friend. I'm not family, so I can't get any info, but I'm just waiting to see if she leaves okay.”

Kane nodded in understanding. “Well, I hope everything goes okay for you and her. Ours had a small heart attack.”

Jonathan went deathly pale. “A heart attack? Oh God, that's terrible. Is she alright?” A heart attack? Abby had a heart attack?

“Yeah, she's doing better,” Kane assured, “Apparently, this guy came in and gave her CPR before the paramedics got there. They say he saved her life. We've been looking for him.” He paused then, and Jon went even paler. “Say, you've been here a while. Did anyone come in with her other than the medics?”

Jonathan shook his head. It was a lie, they were unknowingly talking to said person, but wasn't about to tell them that. “Sorry, no. Just an officer and two little girls.”

Crawford sighed. “Sharpy wants to find him. If you see him, please let someone know.”

Jonathan nodded, “I will.”

Abby went home five hours later. Jonathan watched from his spot by the wall as Sharpy helped his wife out of the hospital. Crawford and Kane followed them, waving to Jonny.

When Jonny was sure they were gone, he ran to the front desk. “Miss? Can you tell me anything about Abby Sharp? I was the one who gave her CPR.” It was the first time he admitted it to anyone but Hayley, and it felt weird to say.

The woman at the desk smiled in realization. “Now that makes sense,” she chuckled, “I'm not supposed to, but the officer asked Mr. Sharp for permission to tell the man who engaged in CPR to know how she was doing. I can't say much, but Mrs. Sharp is doing just fine. She was healthy enough to leave, as you saw, and should be back to work within the next week.”

Jonathan slumped forward, visibly relaxing. “Oh thank God.” He played with this Blackhawks necklace absentmindedly. “Thank you.” With that, Jonathan turned on his heel and left the hospital dizzy.

On his way home, he found group of people shouting excitedly at something. When Jon got closer, he found it was a group of teenagers, cheering on a fight with a muscly guy and a younger teen. The younger teen wasn't fighting back, and was allowing himself to get beat up.

Jonathan put a stop to it immediately, pushing his way into the circle and grabbing the muscly guy and ripping him off the boy. “Scram,” he snapped, “Before I call the police.”

The guy tried to swing on Jon, but Jonathan dodged, throwing a punch to the guy’s jaw. The guy stumbled back and held his nose, now gushing with blood.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Jonathan glared, and the kids quickly scampered away.

Jonathan turned to the boy, slumped up against the wall. “Are you okay?” The boys just shrugged. Jonathan frowned. “What's your name?”

The boy looked at him. “Austin.”

Jonathan wiped some blood from Austin’s chin, “Let me take you home, kid.”

The boy cast his eyes down, “I don't have a home.”

And so he came home with Jon.

_______________

Sharpy and Kaner went to the hospital the next day to look for the boy by the wall. He wasn't there.

Kaner furrowed his eyebrows, “Huh.His friend must have gotten discharged.”

Sharpy nodded, and the woman at the desk looked up, “Oh, you mean that boy that sat near the wall?”

Kaner nodded, “Yes ma’am, he's been here for the last three days. Hasn't moved.”

The woman nodded as they approached her desk. “Yes, yes, him. He left yesterday, a little while after you.”

Sharpy frowned. “What? I thought you said he was waiting for his friend to get discharged.”

“I did,” Kaner argued, “He was. He said so.”

The woman looked at them in confusion. “Strange, I thought he'd tell you. That was the man who performed CPR on your wife. He's been there since, and when you left, he raced over here to ask about her. Such a sweet young man.”

Sharpy turned to Kaner, both wide-eyed and shocked. “Shit, that was him. Why the hell didn't he say anything?” Kaner asked.

Sharpy shrugged, “I dunno, dude, but we need to find him.”

_______________

A week later, Jon was back on shift with Hayley. Austin was at home taking care of James while Jonny and Hayley were at work. It was a new system, but they were making it work.

Jonathan was mindlessly chewing on his Blackhawks necklace, the charm lying in his tongue as he nibbled on the chain. He was fixing a woman’s drink, a woman who had gotten one too many drinks already.

“You know, you chewing on that chain is kinda hot,” she giggled, words slurring, “You're kinda hot.”

Jonathan smiled fakely at her, handing her her drink, “Thank you. Enjoy.”

The girl was too drunk to pay attention, so she caressed his arm and winked, “I'll be on the dance floor if you want me.” Then, she stumbled off to find her friends.

Jonathan shook his head, “She's wasting her life away.”

Hayley chuckled and went to speak, but was cut off by a group of cheers, followed by the crowd screaming. Jonathan looked to the door and– holy shit, those were the Blackhawks.

Austin had texted Hayley about an hour ago, saying that the Blackhawks had won their game against the Capitals. They only had one tv, and Jon had left his phone at the house so Austin and James could watch the game on the NHL app and hook it up to the tv.

“Dammit,” Jonathan sighed, “Why can't they go _home_ after a game?”

Hayley smirked, “Aw, don't worry, Jay. At least now, you can witness the Kaner ass in person.”

Jonathan glared at her and slapped her with his rag.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Hayley teased, “If anything, Kaner should be bowing down to _your_ ass.”

Jonathan put his hands up, “I'm done.”

From across the room, the Blackhawks piled into three booths, some sitting on the tables. “It's Hayden’s turn to buy the first round!” Crow shouted, and the team cheered in agreement.

Hayden put his hands up in surrender and walked to the bar with a laugh. He slid over, and watched as a woman hip-bumped a guy over to the bar.

“Excuse her, she's high, probably,” the man sighed, “What can I get you?”

Hayden smiled politely. “Thirty-two shots of…let's go with Whisky.”

The bartender took his money, gave him the change, and started making the drinks. “You know, you could help me instead of eye-raping that redhead over there.” He called over his shoulder.

The girl yelled back, “She wishes!” And then proceeded to go give the girl her number.

The guy bartender laughed and handed him the tray of drinks. “Here you go.”

Hayden thanked him and went back to the table. The team hollered and grabbed for the shots, dunking one down their throats.

“Hey, does bartender man look familiar?” Hoss brought up a couple minutes later, some of the team on the floor with girls or their wives.

A couple of the guys looked over, looking at the bartender, who was flushed red with a blush at something the girl on the counter was saying. He glanced at the group, and when he saw they were looking, snapped his head back to Hayley and started talking really fast.

Kaner slapped Sharpy’s arm, “Dude, that's the guy from the hospital.”

“The one you said gave Abby CPR?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow Kaner nodded, and Sharpy continue to stare at the bartender. He still suddenly, and Kaner grabbed his arm.

“Woah, slow down, dude,” Kaner stopped him, “He's already seen us and he looks panicked. You're gonna scare him off if you go up there right now.”

“Well what do you suppose I do? That guy saved Abby’s life, Kaner. I need to thank him. He needs to know.”

“And you will,” Kaner promised, “I want to hug him just as much as you do, but we need a calmer approach or else he's going to run off. God knows why, but he will, just like at the hospital.”

Sharpy took one more look at the guy and sat down. “Fine. What do we do?”

Jonathan was successfully avoiding the group of hockey players by delivering an order of margaritas to a newly engaged couple. He congratulated them before heading back behind the bar. It was twelve thirty-six in the morning. He had twenty-four minutes or so until his shift ended. Twenty-four minutes or so until he could escape.

Right now, he was pulling Hayley away from a guy, Hayley fighting in his grip to jump the man.

“If you slap my ass again, so help me God, I will pull all your teeth out of your head and shove them up your dick!” Hayley screeched, clawing at the man as Jonathan pulled her back behind the bar.

“Don’t wear such revealing shorts at a bar then, sweetheart!” The man shot back.

“I'm a lesbian, you fuckboy! This ass isn't for you!” Hayley screamed.

Jonathan blocked her view of the man and pushed her towards the back room for workers. “Hey, hey, relax.” He soothed, “Go into the break room and calm down. I'll handle the requests until our shift ends.”

Hayley’s shoulders fell. “Are you sure? The players…”

Jonathan smiled small. “I'll be okay, H. You just got harassed. Go on. I'll be back there when shift is over.”

Hayley kissed his cheek. “You're a good friend, Jon.” She told him, before wrapping her jacket around her waist and walking into the back room.

Jonathan shook his head and went back to the bar, cleaning the wood with his rag. He paused when Duncan Keith walked over. “Hey man,” he flashed a smile, “I need twenty beers, if you don't mind.”

Jonathan did his busy to pull a normal smile. “Course,” he agreed, walking back to grab the beers out of the mini fridge, then a platter, “One, two, three…” He counted to twenty. “There you go.”

Keith played the money on the wood. “Keep the change.” He told Jonathan. “Hey, have I seen you before? You look kinda familiar.”

Jonathan paled a little, and he could tell Keith had seen it. “No, I don't think so,” Jon shrugged, “You might have seen me here at work, but that's probably it.” He began to scrub the bar again.

Keith hummed. “Yeah, probably.” He eyes Jonny suspiciously, but took the tray with a smile and went back to the team.

Jonathan took to cleaning everything behind the bar, because he cleans when he's nervous or bored. He was so involved that he didn't see a man slid into a seat until Jonathan cleaned over by the wood again and came face-to-face with Patrick Kane.

Jonathan yelped and jumped back, a deep blush painting his cheeks. “Oh, um, sorry,” he cleared his throat, eyes flickering to the clock – ten minutes.

Kane smiled. “It's okay,” he chuckled, “I get that a lot. Anyways, my idiot teammate forgot I existed and didn't get me a beer. Mind grabbing me one?”

Jonathan nodded slowly, grabbing a beer and handing it to Kane, who payed. “So listen, I've never been to the bar before. None of the guys have. Which means that ‘maybe you've seen me here at work’ bullshit isn't factual.”

Jonathan’s heart dropped and his stomach twisted. Seven minutes.

Kane took a drink and leaned over the bar, “We already figured out you're the guy who did CPR on Sharpy’s wife.” Jonathan went white. “Why didn't you say something? I mean, yeah, it's kind of a big deal, but it's not like you're gonna have your name plastered everywhere and have tons of girls and guys following you around everywhere. Why be so secretive?”

Jonathan shrugged weakly. “I didn't want the attention,” he admitted, “I didn't want people to know-” and was about to say more, before he caught the words on his tongue. No. He wasn't about to spill his secret to a hockey player. Sure, it wasn't a huge secret, but he sure as hell didn't want Patrick Kane to know he was a runaway. God knows what would happen.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the clock just as his watch went off. “My shift is over,” Jonathan told Patrick, putting down his rag, “I need to get home-”

Patrick grabbed his arm. “Wait, wait. Please, at least go see Sharpy. He's been dying to meet you. It's killing him.”

Jon hesitated. It was only a handshake, hug, or something. It's not like they were going to be spilling their deepest darkest secrets. So, Jonathan agreed reluctantly.

Kane led him over to the team, who grew silent in his presence. “Guys, this is…um, what's your name, man?”

Jonathan blushed. “Uh, Jonathan.”

Kane smiled. “Jonathan. This is Jonathan. The one who performed CPR on Abby.”

Brent Seabrook spit out his beer, “That's him?”

Jonathan went even redder. He scratched the back of his neck. “Um, yeah. I did that. It was nothing, really. I mean it was, of course. It was Abby’s life, which is really really important, but like, I didn't know who she was at the time, and-” He suddenly became aware that he was rambling. His face felt like it was on fire. “-and, yeah, uh, yeah, no problem.”

A couple of the guys cooed and chuckled at him, but Sharpy stood, walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” he mumbled, and his voice seemed a little strained, “God, thank you.”

Jonathan carefully hugged him back. “It's not a problem, really. I'm just glad she was okay.”

Sharpy pulled back. “Why didn't you say something that day at the hospital? We wouldn't have made a scene, if that's what you were worried about.”

Jonathan shuffled on his feet. “It's not that…not really, uh,” he began to sputter, “It's complicated.”

Luckily, Sharpy didn't press. “Well, thank you, so much. If there's anything I can do to repay you…”

Jonathan shook his head. “No, no it's okay, I-”

“Jonny!” Hayley called out, jogging over, “Okay listen, I hate to break up this feels session, but, uh.” Hayley leaned down to whisper in Jon’s ear so the others couldn't hear, “Austin found a toddler wandering down the street. He took her to the house. She's sick.”

Jonathan went wide-eyed. “Wait, what? Why was he even outside?”

Hayley shrugged. “I need to stop by a friend’s place to check on her. She just got surgery. Can you handle it alone?”

Jon nodded, “Yeah, I'll be fine. Keep your phone on.”

“Alright. And remember.” She whispered again, “Don't get caught.” Then, she was gone.

“Everything okay?” Crawford asked.

Jon nodded at him. “Yeah, fine, just family stuff. I've really got to go.”

“Okay, thanks again, Jonathan.”

Jonathan took off.

_________________

Jonathan went home and found James, asleep on Austin’s shoulder, and a little toddler girl on the teen’s lap being held protectively.

Jonathan spent the night and the next morning nursing the toddler back to health. Her name was Ava. He decided to keep her, too.

_________________

Two weeks later, Jonathan and Hayley were off, and Hayley dragged him to the bar because he was “overworking” himself. Austin even agreed, and promised to look after James and Ava while they were out.

So here they were, sitting at the bar, Hayley throwing down shots and Jonathan sipping on a beer. He'd just pushed off a girl who'd tried to stick her hands down the back of his pants.

“I'm not drunk enough for that.” He told Hayley, who snorted into laughter.

A couple minutes later, he heard a very familiar voice call for him, “Jonathan?”

Jonathan turned in his chair to be met with Patrick Kane.

He went red immediately. Hayley smirked and stood up. “I'm gonna go find that girl with the neon booty shorts. You have fun, kid.”

Hayley sauntered away and was lost in a sea of people grinding. Jonathan shot her the middle finger, and Patrick chuckled.

“You're not working tonight, huh?” Kane asked, and Jon shook his head.

“Do you wanna dance? My team dispersed and left me for dead.” Kane rolled his eyes.

Jonathan chuckled and felt himself hesitating, but decided, “Fuck it. Sure, let's dance.”

Patrick dragged him to the dance floor and held Jonathan close. His hands placed on his waist and Jon’s went to Kane’s shoulders. A bartender walked around with shots, and the boys each threw down two.

Jonathan felt himself get lighter. He was sober enough to know what he was doing, and sober enough to say ‘no’, but when Patrick pressed himself against Jonathan and rolled his hips, a strong spark of pleasure shot through Jonny’s body, and all better judgement flew out the window.

Patrick mouthed at Jonathan’s neck, his hot breath making goosebumps poke up on Jonny’s skin.

“Wanna get out of here?” Kane asked, teeth grazing the shell of Jonny’s ear as he thrust his hips forward a little.

Jonathan accidentally slipped out a moan, and he fell Pat’s arousal press against his thigh. He can say no. He should say no. He has to say no.

“Yes please.”

_________________

Jonathan woke up with a mild headache. He blinked open his eyes, rubbed them, and blinked again.

He looked around the room. This wasn't his house. Those weren't his walls. These weren't his sheets. Jonathan lifted the blankets and, fuck, he was naked.

He turned to find Patrick Kane asleep next to him, and memories flooded back to Jonathan.

He had exactly six seconds to relax before- 

Hayley probably went home with that girl.

Austin was at home with James and Ava.

Austin had been at home, alone, with James and Ava, all night.

Jonathan fell out of the bed, waking Patrick. He looked around groggily, before raising an eyebrow as Jonathan hopped up. Dammit, Jon was still naked.

“Leaving so soon?” Kane questioned, sitting up. The blankets fell off to reveal his chest and-

And Jonny had to stop looking before he got hard again.

Jonathan tugged on his boxer briefs. “Yeah, I- I’m so sorry. But I have to get home-”

Patrick stopped him, “Wait, wait, are you taken? By that Hayley girl?”

Jonathan grimaced and forced his legs into his pants. “Ew, no. Hayley’s a lesbian, and I'm gay.”

Patrick seemed to relax a little. “So, what's the rush? Do you have someone at home?”

Jonathan struggled to button his pants. “What? No- well, sort of. No, it's not like that!” Patrick raised his eyebrows. “No, it's- I’m single, but I have to get home. I've got-”

_Abort mission. Abort mission._

“I don't have anyone, but I have to do something.” Jonathan breathed out, shoving his shirt on. “Last night was, holy shit. That was amazing.”

Patrick smirked smugly.

“And I'd totally be up for a round two, but I have to go. It's really important.”

Patrick frowned, but nodded. “Alright.” He spoke as Jonathan tied up his shoes. “Can I at least get your number? Maybe we can hang out one day. Or…reenact last night.”

Jonathan blushed, and Patrick smirked again. Jonathan quickly wrote his name and number on a piece of paper, said goodbye, and ran out of the house, all the way back home.

“Austin?” He shouted when he got inside, taking off his jacket, “James? Ava? Hayley?”

“Daddy, shh,” James whispered, walking over to Jonathan, who scooped him up in his arms, “They sleeping.”

Jonathan walked into his and Hayley’s shared bedroom (there were two beds on either side of the room – the house was only a two bedroom one) and found Austin and Ava, asleep on his bed, curled up under the tattered blankets.

Jonathan felt relief wash through him. He walked over to the bed and crouched down, letting James crawl on the mattress. “Austin, baby,” he cooed, rubbing the teenager’s head, “I'm home.”

Austin stirred and hummed tiredly, opening his eyes. He smoked when he saw Jonathan. “Hey, Dad,” he rasped out with his morning voice, “You're back.”

Ava woke up and clung to his arm, falling back asleep like that.

“Have a fun night?” Austin smirked, sitting up and stretching. He looked smug.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, but he felt his cheeks get hot. “That's none of your business.” He put Ava on the pillow and let James curl up next to her.

Austin huffed out a laugh and followed Jonathan into the kitchen. “I'm just saying,” he defended, “Aunt Hayley gets laid all the time. You have a right to.”

Jonathan shrugged, taking a dirty pot and bringing to clean it. “I have to take care of you guys. Yeah, you're old enough to stay home and babysit, but you don't need to be James and Ava’s dad. That's my job. Going home with that guy was irresponsible.”

Austin sighed and grabbed the box of Hamburger Helper. “It wasn't irresponsible. You're almost twenty-two. Three months away, right? Cause it's February now. You have a right to have a little fun like that.”

Jonathan sighed and dried the pot. “I'm already a runaway, Austin. I don't need to set anymore bad examples for you guys.”

Austin wrapped his arms around Jonathan in a hug. “You're not a bad influence,” Austin said sternly, “You've taught me and James and Ava so much. We would have all been dead if it wasn't for you.”

Jonathan stood in the kitchen, hugging the teenager, wishing for a better life.

_________________

Patrick invited him to lunch.

Jonathan’s first reaction was no, but Hayley and Austin kicked him until he agreed.

“Please don't burn the house down,” Jonathan begged, pulling on his coat, again.”

“I set the microwave in fire _one time_!” Hayley exclaimed.

Ava and James giggled. Jonathan kissed their heads, then Austin’s forehead, and Hayley kissed Jonny’s cheek. “You be careful, okay?”

Jonathan promised, and left.

Lunch was amazing.

Patrick greeted Jonathan at Panera Bread with a hug and took him to a booth. Jonathan slid into one of them, thinking Patrick would go to the other, but Patrick just plopped down right beside him. Jonathan didn't say anything.

They talked about random things as they look through the menu. They ordered, and talked some more. They were so engaged in a conversation about hockey that they almost didn't notice the waitress bringing their food over. They ate and continued to talk.

“I'm actually from Winnipeg,” Jonathan explained, “I grew up around hockey. My brother played it, and I wanted to play too. We'd skate around on the lake when it froze over and play together. I even joined a community team! I was the captain.”

Patrick grinned. “No way! That's sick, man. Did your brother ever become a pro?”

Jonathan paused. He hadn't talked to David in three years. He ran away when he was eighteen. David was younger than him, but that didn't mean he didn't know tabs on his family. David had, in fact, just been drafted. However, he couldn't say that. Patrick could tie them together.

“I actually don't know,” Jonathan gave a half-truth, “He and I kind of had a…falling out. It was my entire family. I haven't talked to them in a while.”

Patrick frowned slightly. “That sucks. I had no idea.” He took a bite of his salad. “Maybe you should call them? You might be able to clear it up.”

Jonathan shrugged, “Yeah, maybe.”

Patrick got on the subject of his hometown, Buffalo. “It's just beautiful there. You'd have to see it, actually see it in person. It's amazing, Jonathan.”

Jonathan smiled, “You can call me Jonny.”

And Patrick seemed really happy about that.

_________________

Jonathan wasn't sure if their lunch was a date that day, but as one lunch turned to another, and then a dinner, and suddenly they were hanging out every Saturday afternoon, Jon kind of had a feeling that maybe these were.

So, he brought it up.

“Patrick, what's happening here?” He asked in the middle of a movie at the theater.

Patrick shrugged, “What do _you_ think is happening?”

Jonathan bit his lip, “I…these past few outings have seemed like dates. This, seems like a date.”

Patrick leaned back in his chair, draping an arm over Jonathan’s shoulders. “Then it's a date.”

Jonathan smiled and leaned his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He could get used to this.

_________________

Jonathan was sick.

It wasn't a cold or the flu. No, Jonathan was deathly sick. He had a high fever, he was throwing up, a migraine that would not go away, a stuffed up nose, and had lost consciousness twice times already.

And yet the little shit still went to work.

When Hayley left to head to the bar, leaving Austin and the kids to take care of him, he slipped out with a note and went to work. He needed the money to take care of the kids.

Hayley yelled at him. She was fuming. However, she couldn't do anything, and decided to keep a close eye on him throughout shift.

Not surprisingly, the Blackhawks were there celebrating another win. Kaner and Sharpy slid into the seats by the bar, shouting for Jonny and Hayley.

Patrick went quiet when he saw Jonathan’s countenance. “Jonny, oh my god.” Jonathan tried to smile a little.

“He's sick,” Hayley huffed, “He refuses to stay away from work. I can't get him back home.”

Patrick squinted at him, “Jonathan…wait, I don't know you're last name.”

“It's Toews.” Jon replied, before sputtering into a round of harsh coughs.

“Jonathan Toews, you get your ass back to your house. You need to rest.” Sharpy ordered, and Patrick walked around the bar to grab his hand.

“Johnny, please-”

“Dad!”

“Daddy!”

Austin ran into the bar with James on his back and Ava in his arms. “You snuck out on me!” Austin accused, rushing behind the bar.

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You have kids?”

Jonathan went paler than before. “You three need to go home,” he told them, coughing again, “You don't belong at a bar.”

“Neither do you, when you're this sick.” Hayley snapped.

“I'll take you home, okay?” Jonathan sighed, and his words became slurred a little. He looked dazed.

“You're staying home with them, do you understand me?” Patrick glared.

“Jonathan, are you okay?” Sharpy asked, seeing Jonny sway a little.

“Hm? Yeah…yeah, I'm f-fine…” He stuttered.

“That's it, you're going home. Austin, grab his coat.” Hayley commanded.

They began to fuss, and Hayley, Patrick, Sharpy, Austin, James, and Ava helped Jonathan out of the bar and into the cool Chicago air.

They got about a yard from the entrance of the bar before Jonathan mumbled, “I don't feel well…” and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

Patrick caught him before he hit the ground and carefully lowered him flat on his back. “Jonathan? Jonathan!” He yelled, shaking the boy.

“Dad!” Austin cried, lunging for him, but Hayley grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arms around him to keep him from moving. “No! No, let me go! Dad!”

“Daddy!” Ava yelled, and James held onto her as they cried.

Sharpy searched for his heartbeat. “I can't find a pulse!” He shouted, “Kaner, call an ambulance!” Patrick did as he was told, fumbling with his phone. He spoke into the receiver as he held Jonathan’s hand.

Sharpy ripped Jonathan’s coat open, his shirt following, and began doing CPR, just like Jonathan had done to Abby.

The kids were crying. Ava was in hysterics; James was sobbing; Austin was watching from Hayley’s arms helplessly.

“The ambulance is on its way.” Kaner announced, squeezing Jonathan’s hand.

“Come on, Jonny.” Sharpy muttered, continuing the chest compressions. He watched Jonathan’s body bounce a little with every downward push. “Come on! You can't leave us!” He was getting angry now. Jonathan didn't let Abby die. He wasn't about to let Jonathan suffer a different fate.

“Kaner, give him mouth-to-mouth.” Sharpy demanded.

“I thought they were doing away with that!” Patrick panicked.

“Kaner, he's not breathing.” Sharpy rasped out.

And if that didn't kickstart Patrick. Kaner threw himself at Jonathan, sucking in a breath, plugging Jon’s nose, and covering Jonathan’s mouth with his own. He blew into Jon’s mouth, and did the process again, faster.

“Sharpy, switch.” Kaner suggested, and Patrick took over chest compressions while Sharpy did mouth-to-mouth.

The kids were still screaming for Jonathan, and by this time, a group of people had formed around them. Some of the team was there, too, running into the bar to grab others and running back over.

“I can see the ambulance!” Someone shouted.

“He's still not responding,” Sharpy started getting teary-eyed, “Jonathan, please!”

“Jonny I need you,” Kaner sniffled, starting to cry, “You can't leave me. You've-you’ve got kids. You've got Hayley and the team and me.” Jonathan didn't respond. “Dammit, Jonathan, wake up!”

Paramedics swarmed the scene and pushed Patrick away. Patrick tried to fight them, but Sharpy grabbed him and moved him out of the way. “No! Jonathan! Sharpy, let me go! _Jonathan_!”

The paramedics shouting medical terms at one another. “I don't have a pulse!”

“Get me the emergency defibrillator!”

Items were tossed to and fro. Austin broke away from Hayley and ran to Patrick, holding onto him desperately. Patrick held on back, and the two watched with broken looks as a paramedic charged the defibrillator, yelled, “Clear,” and shocked him. Jonathan’s body jumped with the volts.

“No pulse.”

“Go again.”

“Clear!”

Another shock. Jonathan’s body jolted. No response.

“Again!”

“Clear!”

Nothing.

They got him on the stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance, still using the defibrillator.

Patrick called out to him, “Jonathan!” But he knew he wasn't going to get a response.

“Follow the ambulance.” Hayley ordered, and the group took off.

_________________

Almost every one of the chairs were filled up.

The entire Blackhawks team was there, even Q. Austin was on the couch-chair, sitting next to Patrick. Ava was in Austin’s lap, James in Patrick's. They'd been at the hospital for five and a half hours, waiting on some kind of information on Jonathan.

Half the team was asleep. Abby had gotten to the hospital a few minutes after Sharpy called her. She'd brought Sadie and Madelyn, and was waiting with Sharpy, hands clasped tightly together.

The old woman from the desk walked over and draped a blanket over Austin, and then over Patrick. “I never thought I'd see this again,” she shook her head, “I'm sorry to hear what happened to Jonathan. He's such a sweet boy.”

Patrick sniffled, and the woman rubbed his knee. “He's a fighter, that one,” she reassured, “I'm sure he's going to be just fine.” She left to go back to her desk.

Another hour and a half went by before a man walked out into the waiting room, “Jonathan Toews?”

Patrick fell out of his seat, and he, Austin, Hayley, and Sharpy ran over to the man. The entire team and family stood up. The man looked a little startled.

“Mr. Toews was severely ill,” the doctor explained, “He had strep throat and the flu at the same time. The flu’s been bad this year. When Jonathan got it, it caused his body to become exhausted. That's why he passed out all those times. The vomiting didn't help, either. He developed strep a couple days later, it looks like. That's why his fever was so bad. Strep Throat already comes with a high fever. The fever from the flu added to it.”

“What caused him to collapse?”

“Is he _alive_?” Patrick exclaimed, glaring a little at Hayley.

The doctor looked between both of them. “Mr. Toews’s body was, like I said before, exhausted. It was also overwhelmed a bit when he was exposed to such a temperature change: the inside of a hot bar with a fever, to the freezing cold outside air. The flu had also moved into his chest. It was causing him problems with breathing. His heart stopped because of the lack of oxygen.”

“ _Is he alive?_ ” Patrick repeated, “I don't give a flying fuck what happened at this point. I want to know is Jonny’s okay.”

The doctor gave him a gentle smile. “The paramedics were able to get a heartbeat in the ambulance. We stabilized him when he arrived. He's got a breathing tube in, and he's hooked up to fluids that will be changed around the clock. But, I expect him to make a full recovery.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Austin started crying. Patrick hugged him and held him close.

“How long as he been sick?” The doctor asked.

Hayley thought a moment, “About three days.”

“Why didn't you bring him in to be looked at?”

“We didn't have the money to pay for a visit, or for medications.”

“Well, I want to keep Mr. Toews’s in the hospital for about a week. We can check on him, give him proper medication, and we can get to him if anything happens. Hazel, at the desk, will give you his room number and visiting hours.” He left after shaking some hands, and Abby went to the desk to get the information.

“We’re going to go broke,” Hayley frowned, shifting James in her arms, “We don't have money for a week’s hospital stay.”

“What? You think you're paying for this? Oh no. That's not happening.” Kaner glared. “We have plenty of money to pay for this. You guys aren't spending a penny.”

“But-”

“No. No ‘but’s.”

Hayley smiled gratefully.

“I have his room number,” Abby told him, walking over, “If you want to take the kids and go see him. You guys should go first.”

Patrick looked to Sharpy, who nodded, “Go on.”

So, Patrick picked up Ava, and he, Hayley, Austin, and James walked to Jonathan’s room. Patrick’s chest felt like it had been gutted when he saw Jonathan, lying on his back in the bed, a blue tube down his mouth, and probably down his throat, into his lungs, to help him breathe. He was still pale, but not as bad as before, probably because he's getting fluids and his heart his pumping more blood now that it's working again.

Patrick put down Ava and sat in a chair next to the bed, holding Jonny’s hand. It was colder than normal. Hayley put Ava and James on the couch, and Austin sat next to them, pulling out his – stolen – iPad to let the littler kids play games on them. Hayley grabbed the other chair and sat down.

No one said anything for the first few minutes. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was a surprising comfort. It showed that yes, Jonathan was actually alive.

“Did Jonathan ever tell you about the kids?” Hayley asked quietly, so Austin and the kids didn't hear.

Patrick shook his head, “No. I didn't know he had kids.”

“Technically, he doesn't,” Hayley corrected, “Jonathan is a runaway. He ran away when he was eighteen and went to New York. Things were bad, so he looked for work in Chicago. That's how he met me. One day, Jonathan found James on the streets. People were yelling at him, and he looked beat up and starving. James’s family was killed when a gang jumped them. He didn't have a family anymore, so Jonathan took him home. He fed him, clothed him, he even taught him some stuff, like how to add, subtract, multiply, divide, stuff like that. Taught him to read, too. Still is.”

Patrick listened to the story in amazement and shock.

“Couple weeks later, Jonny ran into a group of boys beating up Austin. Jon broke up the fight. He learned Austin was a runaway, too. He took Austin home, too, cleaned up his cuts and things. Gave him a home. Time passed, and Jon got a call one day from Austin that there was a toddler wandering up and down the streets. She looked like she'd been abused. She was sick as a dog, too. And you know what Jonathan did?”

“He kept her.” Patrick whispered.

Hayley nodded. “He kept her. Jonathan took in these kids, and they eventually started calling him ‘Dad’. Jonathan cried the first time Ava called him that. But he could never afford to take them to the court and get parental custody. So, he just, lived like this, in a run-down house with me, two children, a teenager, and occasionally the street dog that Jon always gives scraps to. James named him scraps specifically because of that.”

“Jonathan's just been saving lives since he got here, huh?” Kaner chuckled lightly.

Hayley smiled. “He sure has. And God’s finally returned the favor.”

_________________

When Jonathan woke up, Patrick and Austin burst into tears.

The doctor removed the breathing tube and the family exchanged gentle hugs and cheek kisses.

Jonathan was in the hospital for a week, and Patrick stayed at the house with the kids whenever they weren't at the hospital.

When Jonathan was released, he was ordered to go straight home and rest, and take the rest of the prescribed medication for the next five days. He still was a little sick, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he'd arrived.

Jonathan slept for about an hour when he got home. Patrick made him soup – because Hayley couldn't cook to save her life – and tended to his every need, despite Jonny’s protests that went dead on Pat’s ears.

Jonathan was better five days later, and after a week since he'd collapsed, Jonathan and Patrick had their first kiss.

Months went by, and Patrick grew closer and closer with the kids. And of course, Jonathan wasn't going to stop picking up kids who were abandoned.

“Is that a _baby_?” Patrick asked incredulously, staring at the little bundle in Jonathan’s arms.

“She was on the steps of the church, Pat,” Jonny defended his actions, “Those parents didn't want her! I had a right to take her! She was just going to an adoption center anyway. What life is that for a baby?”

Patrick sighed and rubbed his face. “Alright, alright, we’ll need to go out shopping for baby stuff. Any idea how old she is?”

“The note said she was four months.”

“Jesus, Jonny. Okay, we’ll figure this out.” Pat breathed. “Hey, listen. Why don't you give the baby-”

“Lily.”

“-Lily, to Austin. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow but nodded. He called for Austin and handed him Lily, who took him back to the kid's room to play with. Jonathan began doing things around the house, dusting off stuff or cleaning.

Patrick tried to find a gentle way to put this, but the words all just sort of tumbled out of his mouth, “I want to help you adopt the kids.”

Jonathan paused and looked behind him. “What?”

Patrick shrugged. “Adopting kids is expensive, and you don't have the money for it. I do. I've seen how much these kids mean to you, and how much they adore you. If you adopt them, you could enroll them in online school to get caught up, then into public schools, if they wanted to. It'd just be easier in general if they were legally your kids.”

Jonathan looked at Patrick in concern. “Pat, adopting a kid is like, five thousand dollars. Adopting _four_? No way. I couldn't ask you to do that.”

Patrick only grinned, “Good thing you're not asking.”

And so, three months later, it was official: Austin, James, Ava, and Lily were legally Jonathan and Patrick’s kids.

Yes, Jonathan _and_ Patrick.

When Jonathan was signing papers – what their last names would be, his signatures, who the parents were, etc. – he came across the section that talked about legal guardians. Jonathan put his name, obviously, and Hayley under the Godmother part, Sharpy under Godfather, but the empty space by **Second Guardian** kept making him go back.

“Jonathan?” Patrick questioned, “Why do you keep stopping?”

Jonny shrugged, “I feel like they should have a second parent- guardian, or whatever.”

And then, right there in the middle of the courtroom, Patrick dropped to one knee and asked Jonathan to marry him.

Jonny hit him upside the head for not being prepared, but hey, a proposal was a proposal, and Jonathan said yes.

Patrick signed his name by the **Second Guardian** spot.

Six months later, Jonathan and Patrick were married. Austin was Jonny’s best man, Sharpy was Kaner’s. The ceremony was beautiful, and Jonathan had to force himself not to cry when Patrick said his wedding vows, and how he knew when he was giving Jonathan CPR that he could never lose him.

The kiss was cheesy, Patrick dipping Jonathan, but Jonny had always fantasize of being dipped, so he was really excited about it.

The day of the wedding, Patrick and Jonny met Lance Preston, Austin’s boyfriend. The family hugged it out, and Austin dragged Lance over to the food table.

“If that Lance boy puts one hand on my baby’s ass, so help me God, Patrick-”

“Relax Jonny,” Patrick chuckled, “He's sixteen now.”

“That doesn't mean he can lose his virginity on my wedding night.”

Patrick snorted.

They went around the room, greeting teammates and old friends of Patrick’s, when Jonathan spotted someone who looked like-

“Oh my god, Patrick.” Jonathan gasped.

Patrick looked over and smiled small. “I saw you looking at that picture of your family. I figured you'd want to see them again on such a special day.”  
  
David Toews was leaning against the wall, searching for someone. Jonathan didn't move for a second, just continued to stare. And then he bolted, making a mad dash for his brother.

“David!” Jonathan shouted, and David looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, running straight for him. David met him half way and they crashed into each other, breaking into sobs the moment they touched. They held onto one another, crying into each other’s shoulders.

“Maman! Dad! I found him!” David called, and in seconds, Jonathan saw his mother and father rush into view. He pulled away and threw himself into their embrace. The family hugged, and Patrick watched from behind Jonathan fondly.

They pulled away and Jonathan began rapidly talking in French. His mother laughed and wiped away his tears. She spoke back to him in French, and he hugged her again. Jonathan grabbed Patrick’s hand and dragged him over.

“Maman, Dad, David, this is Patrick, my husband,” Jonathan introduced, “Patrick, this is my mother, Andrée, father, Bryan, and brother, David.” Andrée hugged Patrick, thanking him over and over for helping her son.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone gathered around at the table and started speeches.

Duncs did a speech for Kaner, about how different he was, and how much he changed for the better when he met Jonathan, and how Jonathan was part of the team, now, part of the family.

Hayley did a speech about the both of them, how she adored Patrick and loved Jonny to death. “If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd steal him and lick him in my basement.” She's said.

Sharpy did a speech for Jonathan. Everyone went silent instantly when he stood.

“Everyone on the team knows just how much Jonathan means to me,” Sharpy started, “He saved my wife’s life, without knowing who she was. He was selfless, and I'm always in debt to him for that. As captain, I forced everyone on the team to learn CPR. No one was against it. When Jonathan collapsed, Kaner and I knew what to do. I got a sense of what Jonathan felt all those months ago. It's something I never ever want to feel again. Jonathan has done so much for this team, and I'm happy to know that he's done so much for those kids, and for Kaner. It's been good for my teammate to settle down.” He cracked a smirk. “And Jonny, you may have given up hockey, but you'll always be part of our team. To Kaner and Jonny!”

The guests broke into loud cheers of “To Kaner and Jonny!” and clinked their glasses. Jonathan smiled at Patrick teary-eyed and mouthed “thank you.” Sharpy sent them a thumbs up.

Andrée was holding Lily, who was ten months old now, while Patrick and Jonathan went out for their first dance. They slow danced to the song “Open Arms” by Journey. Patrick had his hands on Jonathan’s waist, and Jonny’s arms were wrapped around Pat’s neck. Jonathan was taller, but he laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder, and it made him seem smaller.

No one spoke a word, and the couple just swayed back and forth. Halfway through he song, Jonathan’s arms slid down to wrap around Patrick’s torso, holding onto him desperately. Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonny and the two rocked back and forth like that, kissing each other's lips and neck and ear and by the end of the song, everyone was ready to cry because the entire thing was just so emotional.

Donna and Andrée came out for the mother-son dance, and then everyone dispersed, going to grab more cake and food or finding someone to dance or talk to.

They ended the night with Seabs leaping onto the stage and grabbing the microphone. “Alright! For the final treat of the night, the Chicago Blackhawks would like to give one more gif to Mr. Jonathan Kane.”

Hayley ran over to Jonathan, grabbed his arms, and shoved him into a seat. She slid the seat up by the front of the dance floor.

“Hit it, boys!”

The sound of a drum solo played through the speakers, and the crowd burst into cheers. The team scrambled to the middle of the dance floor, some – like Kaner and Sharpy – having their jackets thrown off. Every one of the team members broke into dance, singing along to the words.

_“Duh duh duh, duh duh duh, duh duh da duh duh duh, duh duh duh, duh duh duh, duh duh duh da duh duh duh!”_

Jonathan watched from his seat with a large grin as his husband and team sang and danced to Chelsea Dagger. As the song continued, Patrick grabbed Jonathan’s hands and dragged him into the dance group, spinning him around and jumping to the beat.

When the song ended, Patrick was dipping Jonathan yet again, and the boy’s face was flushed. The crowd cheered and applauded, and Patrick brought Jonathan up to his feet again.

“I love you.” Patrick grinned.

Jonathan couldn't help the huge smile that was still plastered to his face from the beginning of the song. “I love you, too.” They kissed once more, and the two heard Austin and Hayley gag and groan.

“Dad, Papa, stop! There's kids around!”

“God, Kaner! I'm gonna rip your tongue out if you don't get it out of Jonathan's throat.”

Jonathan grinned into Patrick’s mouth. Yeah, he really loved his family.


End file.
